


Queen-Sized Break-Time

by an_an0maly (prettylittlelea)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlelea/pseuds/an_an0maly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just can’t wait to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen-Sized Break-Time

Title: Queen-Sized Break-Time (RPF)  
Author: an_an0maly  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Lea Michele/Dianna Agron  
Words: 1462  
Disclaimer: These are real people and in no way reflect real events.  
Summary: Sometimes, you just can’t wait to be alone.  
Author’s Note: Not beta’d sorry, was in a hurry but hope it’s not too hard to get through. Written for the porn battle. Oh! And I should probably mention that this is my first ever RPF... ever! So be kind, please?

 

Lea breathed out as she felt the mattress shift beneath her. Her body dipped slightly as someone took up the space to her right. She knew exactly who it was and didn’t even bother to open her eyes. They were between takes, and had been for the past fifteen minutes. From what Lea could hear though, their break was quickly becoming an extended one.

Lea could feel the heat emanating from her companion as they shifted on the mattress, pressing tightly against Lea’s side.

Off in the distance, one of the crew members was informing the group that due to the clumsiness of an intern, it’ll take them another ten minutes before they can start setting up for the next series of shots. Lea is glad she’d had the foresight to grab some fruit and a bottle of water before taking advantage of the break by testing out one of queen mattresses. She felt a warm hand on her belly and opened her eyes to look up into Dianna’s hazel ones. Lea didn’t even try to hold back a yawn.

"I’m sorry you’re so tired,” Dianna said softly, her head resting on her left hand. She tilted her head down toward Lea, the palm of her right hand softly stroking the white cotton covering Lea’s belly.

Lea turned her head slightly and smirked at Dianna. “Liar.” The night before, Dianna had insisted on a sleepover in Lea’s bed. It was a very active, clothing-optional sleepover that lasted til the early hours of the morning. She was still recovering.

Dianna just grinned as her cheeks flushed pink. She turned her head slightly to check behind her at their fellow cast members. Heather was laying down on the mattress closest to the cast and crew. She could see her own vacant chair and spotted Kevin laughing with a tired Jenna. She turned back to Lea, her head resting on her propped up arm. Her hair was loose, save for the braid across the front. It hung down to the mattress and created a semi-transparent curtain for the girls to hide behind.

Dianna allowed her right hand to drag up beneath the hem of Lea’s singlet top. Her fingers traced a trail up to Lea’s bra-encased breasts. Lea shifted slightly on the mattress in response to Dianna’s fondling. A warm heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach and as her body begged for more and waited in anticipation, Lea knew this really was neither the time, nor the place. “D,” she whispered in warning, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of Dianna’s thumb brushing over one of her nipples.

Dianna leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Lea’s lips. She pulled away just far enough for her lips to brush against Lea’s as she whispered, “I want you.”

Lea shuddered at the close proximity. She could feel her arousal building, even as she verbally protested. “We can’t. Everyone’s here,” she whispered back, her eyes now tracking Dianna’s mouth. Without any warning, Dianna slid her hand down from Lea’s breast and into her underwear. Her fingers were resting gently on Lea’s centre.

Lea sucked in a breath as she arched her back. “D.” She murmured, this time in a pleading tone. She felt Dianna’s fingers gently caressing the short tuft of curls at the apex of her thighs. Without conscious consent, Lea began to spread her legs providing Dianna with the room she needed. Lea’s right leg pushed between Dianna’s legs, causing the blonde to trap it between her own. Lea’s left leg bent at the knee and stretched out to the side.

Dianna let her fingers roam down to Lea’s entrance, her index finger dipping deep inside, eliciting a groan from the smaller brunette. “Sh... You have to be extra quiet,” Dianna whispered, “You know the rules.” Lea nodded her head with jerky movements as her front teeth clamped down on her bottom lip.

Dianna allowed her finger to slide in and out of Lea’s entrance at a slow and leisurely pace. “More.” Lea whispered in a strangled voice that was followed by a gasp as Dianna entered her with two fingers.

“Faster.” Lea begged, the back of her head pushing down into the mattress under the strain of arousal.

“You know it has to be slow. You don’t want to get caught do you?” Dianna whispered as she watched Lea carefully. Her fingers continued in a languid pace, slowly driving Lea crazy with need. Dianna loved watching Lea like this; cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling in uneven breaths, her eyes clenched closed. The power she had over Lea was exhilarating and if Lea continued to remain this responsive to her ministrations, Dianna knew she’d keep coming back to this place; her fingers buried deep inside of Lea.

Lea turned her head toward Dianna. She could just make out their friends forms between the golden strands of Dianna’s hair. Mark was hiding behind his sunglasses and talking behind his closed fist to Naya. She spotted Heather now sitting cross-legged on a mattress joking around with Chris as he stayed seated in his chair. Just the thrill of being caught took her arousal up a notch. She turned her head to meet Dianna’s gaze. “They have to know.” She breathed out before sucking in a breath as she felt Dianna slowly ease a third finger inside her.

Dianna shrugged her shoulders slightly, “Maybe. But I’m not going to stop.” Dianna raked her eyes over Lea’s flushed body. “Not when you’re this far gone. I know all you need is a well placed thumb and you’ll be so far over that edge, but I’m not ready for this to be over.” Dianna moved her lips close to Lea’s ear. “I love watching you like this. I love seeing your nipples hard and straining against your top as you try to catch your breath. I love seeing your cheeks flushed so pink from the blood pumping through your body. I love how your knuckles are turning white as you try to grip onto the mattress and I love how tight you are around my fingers.”

Lea released a high pitched keening sound and Dianna chuckled. “I love the sounds you make when I talk to you like this.” Dianna whispered as her fingers continued their slow torture sliding in and out of her passage. Dianna curled her fingers slightly, “And one day, soon, when I have you all to myself, we’re going to try that About.com page you have bookmarked on your laptop.”

Lea’s right hand gripped hard onto Dianna’s leg. A low purring sound began to emit from the back of her throat as her mind was assaulted with images of the two of them; rumpled sheets, legs spread wide, Dianna between her legs, hands everywhere. “Oh God,” She gasped, Dianna’s fingers entering her again, this time with a little more force.

“You’re so small and so tight. I love feeling you stretch around my fingers. And I know you love the feeling because you make this purring sound in the back of your throat like you’re doing now.” Dianna curled her fingers again hitting a spot inside Lea that made her body jerk. “Just imagine what my fist is going to feel like.” Dianna’s fingers stroked her walls as her thumb rubbed over Lea’s clit.

Beneath her, Lea came undone. Her body jerked, her breaths were sporadic and her nails dug into Dianna’s leg. Dianna rode out Lea’s orgasm, her fingers continuing to stroke and her thumb rubbing.

Lea whimpered beneath her when the sensations became too much. Dianna knew Lea was spent and carefully slid her fingers out. They were coated in her arousal. She wiped them on the inside of Lea’s underwear before removing her hand and resting it on Lea’s left hip.

Lea curled into Dianna, burying her head in the crook of Dianna’s neck and shoulder. She didn’t care about appearances; she just needed to be close to the blonde. Dianna wrapped her arm around Lea’s back and pulled the girl closer. This afterglow was what Dianna loved the most. Lea always curled into her body seeking warmth and comfort and no matter how many times they’d done this, Dianna couldn’t wait for the climax to hold Lea tight against her.

Mark watched from the corner of his eye, under the shield of his sunglasses, as Lea and Dianna lay together on one of the mattresses. He felt Naya lean in close to him and whisper, “Again?”

Mark threw her a look with a raised eyebrow, “Come on, as if you wouldn’t jump at the chance to tame our resident Energizer Bunny.”

Naya shrugged a shoulder with a smirk on her lips, “I could be persuaded.”

 


End file.
